Say Something
by Nikki Ross
Summary: Katelyn Stark, never trusted anyone except her family. Then she fell in love with none other than Dr. Bruce Banner. When he first became the Hulk he threw against a wall leaving her with a scar and a broken heart. Months later after she became an Agent she gets a call from her Aunt Helena that changes everything.


_Dream:_

_I stood outside in the lab, glass separating me from Bruce. I had tried relentlessly to get him not to do this, but he was determined to see this through. And it didn't help that we were both stubborn as hell, but he finally agreed to do it as long as I went with. It started out normally as any other test, scanning to make sure everything was in check. _

_I sighed hoping and praying that Bruce would come out okay. I stepped closer to the glass, Betty followed behind making sure I was okay. The minute I got close to the glass everything went to hell. The person in the glass room wasn't Bruce anymore, it was big, and green, and angry. The veins in the muscles popping out through the skin. I covered my mouth and stepped anyway from the glass._

_I noticed Betty wasn't moving I went to grab her and pull her back with me. Though it didn't work, it just seemed to make him mad. He busted through the glass and threw me into the wall. I slammed against a cart before hitting the brick wall behind it. My vision went blurry as I hit the floor._

* * *

I woke up trying to catch my breath, my hand immediately going to my shoulder to trace over the scar. I missed Bruce more than anything in the world. He was a good guy caring, smart, to stubborn for his own good. But I couldn't say much about being stubborn, it practically ran in my family. We never really gave up we just would look for a new angle. I promised myself that I would help Bruce, that I would find a way to bring him back.

My phone buzzed in my pocket. I pulled it out and looked to see my niece calling me. I hung up, I couldn't talk to her because I knew she would hate me for not checking on her. When her father went missing none of her blood related family was there for her. I was on a mission and so was my aunt Helena, and my Jacqueline. They wouldn't give any of us time off to go see her.

My phone rang again this time it was my aunt. I answered as quickly as could knowing it could mean one thing.

" They found him,'' I stated not giving her time to say hello.

_She laughed on the other end, " Yeah, U.S Government just found him less then four days ago.''_

I took a sigh of relief, " I know I shouldn't be happy because we haven't found him yet, but.''

_She cut me off, " We will find him. You just go find Bruce and save his ass,'' she sternly, " If you don't I'm gonna go their and kick your ass.''_

_"_ Always so violent,'' I said before hanging up. I laughed knowing that if I stayed on she would've yelled at me. I put my phone down and ran to get dressed. I threw on and pair of jeans and a regular t-shirt. I slipped on flats, grabbed my purse and I was out the door.

I knew their was only one person Bruce would trust, when he came back and I just had to know if he was okay. I got in the car and I drove to the small restaurant that Bruce has occupied months before.

_Flashback:_

_Bruce grabbed my hand and dragged me through the parking lot._

_" Can I open my eyes now?'' I asked __impatiently as loosed his grip on my hand._

_He laughed at me but didn't let go, " You'll just have to wait and see, Kate. Now keep your eyes closed.''_

_I groaned and he laughed again because he knew just how much I hated it when people called me that. After a few more minutes of dragging I heard a bell ring and he let go. I heard him walk and felt him wrap and an arm around my waist._

_" Now you can open them,'' he whispered against my ear. My eyes fluttered opened to reveal a small restaurant._

_I laughed and turned in his arms, '' You dragged me here,'' I stated in shock. He nodded happily._

_" You trust me right?'' he asked. I nodded happily in response to his question. Knowing that he would understand how much that meant._

_ End of Flashback_

I was cut of my memory with a honk of a horn behind me. I looked up and realized the light had turned green. I left of the brake and began to drive again. After our official first date, Bruce and I had gone there numerous times. I when I got there I parked and turned off the car. I got out and ran inside the building hoping it would still be open. Thank god it was.

" Katelyn,'' The owner said happily in surprise. I smiled him genuinely, " I haven't seen around since before..'' He stopped noticing how my expression had saddened.

I shook my head and thought of getting Bruce back, " I know that they found him,'' I said getting a confused look, " I also know that if Bruce came back to the states you would be one of the only people he would trust.''

" I so sorry Katelyn,'' He said right as the door pushed open. I turned my head only to get a small look at the person before the door shut again. I followed the person out until I lost him.

" Bruce,'' I muttered under my breath


End file.
